The Greatest Gift
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Helen is having a hard time with the holidays. can Nikola cheer her up?


This story is a Christmas gift for my brother Glitch.  
Merry Tesmas

Helen sang absently as she hung the last few ornaments on the tree. Christmas trees had been a tradition she had started for Ashley as a child. Henry had insisted on continuing the tradition after she was gone. Not that anyone mentioned it though, each of them took their cue from Magnus herself. Painted on a false smile and didn't mention too many things that reminded them of their lost member.

Star of wonder, star of night,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect Light.

"It's all humbug you know Helen." Said an unmistakable voice behind her.

"Nikola, I didn't know you were in town." Helen smiled and climbed off her stepping stool. Nikola curled his lip and flopped down on the chair.

"Humbug Helen." Nikola sighed and took another sip of his wine. Helen looked the morose vampire over critically.

"That was a gift for Declan." Helen sighed looking at the bottle in her old friends hand.

"Hmm good choice." Nikola nodded and took another swig. "But the holiday is just all one big Humbug."

"Nikola, it's Christmas. Cheer up. " Helen said with her fake smile. Nikola looked at her coldly.

"I'm not falling for that Helen. You stopped celebrating Christmas in 1899. You only picked it up againe for the sake of the children. And you are no happier than me. Tell me Helen.. What do you want for Christmas?" Nikola stood and caressed her cheek gently. Helen closed her eyes and sighed before pulling away.

"No. Nikola you could never give me what I want," Helen's voice caught in her throat as her hand brushed over Ashley's favorite ornament."... and You are not getting what you want from me either."

Nikola sighed as Helen firmly turned her back on him. "Pretending you are happy for the sake of the holiday is no way to spend your time, Helen. Not when I can make you truly happy. Just give me a chance..."

Helen wasn t really mad at him. It was ever his fault, not really. But right then, she didn't care. He was there she was angry.

"I DON'T CARE NIKOLA! I DON'T NEED YOU TO ..TO... NO! NEVER NIKOLA YOU CAN NEVER GIVE ME WHAT I WANT SO LEAVE ME ALONE " She screamed until the tears fell. "Just... Leave, Nikola."

He learned her moods long ago. When to hold her and let her cry, when to make her laugh and when it was best for her if he just walked away. With one small reassuring squeeze of her shoulder, the vampire left his dearest friend to her tears.

Helen sought him out later with a bottle of her best Chateau margot and a pair of wine glasses; her version of an apology.

"I know you were only trying to help. In your own insufferable way."

"You're welcome." Nikola half smirked, eliciting the smallest of smiles from his companion.

"I miss Ashley. I picked Christmas back up for her and Henry when they were children" Helen sighed and swirled her wine. Nikola watched the bubbles in his own glass, but said nothing.

"Last year Henry went to Comicon for December. The year before he had the flu. So I didn t have a reason to celebrate. But this year with Will and Abby and Erica... I thought the full house would help distract me."

"What if I promised you a wonderful Christmas?" Nikola smiled. Helen laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think even your inventive mind is up to it Nikola."

"I love a challenge."

"Well if it's a challenge you want." Helen grinned and slipped a Chinese finger trap on Nikola's long crooked index fingers. Nikola snorted.

"Helen please, this won't hold me for more than five min-" Nikola stopped at the loud click and looked down at the handcuffs Helen had placed on him. She gave him a weak smiled and sauntered off. Nikola laughed and used his magnetic abilities in an attempt to take the cuffs off.

"Helen? Helen!" Nikola called after her when the cuffs didn't budge. "Helen that isn't fair!"

Helen smiled and sat down in her office.

"Hey Doc your missing the best part." Henry smiled and dragged her over to the main living room. "Come on, it's our first Christmas in the new Sanctuary."

Helen smiled resignedly and sat next to Kate and Garris who handed her a cup of hot cocoa as Erika and Henry began singing Christmas carols

"If I could know within my heart that you were lonely too I would be happy just to hold the hands I love upon this winter night with you "

"Magnus is everything alright?" Will asked gently. Helen smiled again and shook her head.

"It's nothing, Will. It's just that... Christmas was Ashley's favorite holiday."

"I think that's why Henry insisted we all spend it together and celebrate it this year. In her honor." Will said carefully and watched his friend and mentors face carefully. "I think she would like that. Tesla said you stopped celebrating back in the 1890s as well..."

"After my father disappeared. My engagement had already ended with John." Helen sighed. "It's hard to celebrate the season when all the ones you love are gone."

Will shook his head. "Magnus, everyone here in the sanctuary loves you. We are all here as your family. Everyone came together to create this underground Sanctuary. Even Tesla helped. Without asking for anything in return. First time I ever saw him do that."

"Where is Tesla?" Helen sat up, realizing her oldest friend wasn't there. Will shrugged. "He said something about giving you a wonderful Christmas present. If he gets you anything besides an empty wine Cellar its a minor miracle if you ask-" Will was cut off as the doorbell rang. Helen looked at him and stood up. "Are we expecting anyone else?" She asked and headed to the door.

Helen opened the door cautiously and looked out. "Can I help you?" She asked before the breath left her in shock. There stood a tall blonde woman with the same sparkling eyes as Helen s own.

"Mom!" Ashley smiled and hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry about everything. I really am." Helen smiled and hugged her daughter fiercely. "Ashley! I- how?"

"Tesla found me... I don't know how He was saying something about EM shields and electromagnetism But he was talking too fast and he was talking in some crazy other language. Russian or German maybe?"

"Serbian. He reverts to his native tongue when he's proud of himself. Or prouder than he normally is." Helen smiled and stared Ashley to the main living parlor where Henry, Big guy and Will leaped up and hugged her.

Helen smiled as everyone began talking at once. Will and Henry were giving Ashley rapid fire introductions and updates on everything going on. She sat with her growing family and basked in the glow of all the happy faces around her. Finally everyone began heading to bed and Helen stood and stretched.

"Hey Mom? I'm going to find a room to crash in. If you see Tesla again, thank him from me? I'm so glad to be home."

Helen kissed Ashley on the forehead. "I will send your thanks. Right now I have to find a wonderful Christmas present for him. " she smiled and headed into the other direction. Nikola would most likely be in the wine cellar, waiting for her to-

She stopped dead at the sight that met her in her private parlor Nikola was sprawled out laying on his side under her brightly bedecked tree with nothing on but a Santa hat and a large red bow slung around his waist.

"Hello Helen." He said with a smile as dirty as her own thoughts.

"The hat is a bit much Nikola." Helen examined him critically and poured them each a glass of wine from the bottle Nikola had on the nearby table. He only smiled wider.

"I thought it was festive. I take it you liked my gift? She was trapped in the EM shield. It was a bitch getting her out but none the worse for wear. "

Helen smiled and sat beside him, tucking her legs under her. "I came to repay you with a gift I think you would like." She grinned and held up the handcuffs. Nikola moaned.

"Helen no. I hate those things. I never want to wear them againe."

Helen smiled and stood up. "I was thinking you could use them on me... but you have to catch me first." She smiled and turned tail, running for her bedroom. Nikola grinned crookedly and gave chase.

Nikola caught her just outside her door and swept Helen into a strong passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Helen." Nikola smiled.

"It will be soon." Helen grinned and pulled him into her bedroom. "And a very good new year." 


End file.
